Naruto the man of change
by gunsofhellsing
Summary: Naruto is smart and can be manipulative but will a curtain vexin keep him from the darkness?


**AN:** in this story Naruto has just failed the genin exam but he is smart however he hides it until he meets Kyuubi witch will occur in this chapter he will also learn the Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei, exploding clones, rasengan, as well as false darkness a genjutsu (I will explain my reasoning for this) He will also have the sharingan .

Naruto was running through the forest as fast as he could his "sensei" mizuki asked him to steal the forbidden scroll. When Naruto arrived in the clearing he popped the scroll open and looked through it. After giving it a once over he copied down a few of the jutsu he found useful he finished and sealed the scroll back up. Just as he did mizuki arrived and sent a barrage of kunai at him Naruto snorted and easily dogged them.

mizuki sneered at Naruto "well, well demon brat nice job on getting the scroll now though it is time I ended you." With that he charged at Naruto. Naruto waited until mizuki was just within striking distance Naruto threw a throwing knife at him nailing him right in the chest. mizuki dropped to the ground bleeding out and looked up into Naruto's eyes only to see a 1 tome sharingan in each eye. After witch he bled out.

Naruto wasn't affected he had killed before when he was five but that is a story for another time. Naruto used a basic fire jutsu and disposed of the body much like a hunter-Nin did. He then left the clearing but what he did not know was a certain vixen was watching him from within the seal.

_Hokage office_

Naruto had just arrived back at the office and walked in only to see not just the Hokage but also three other people. Naruto decided to address his Kage first, "Hokage-sama I have returned the scroll of sealing after I realized mizuki tricked me into stealing it." Naruto said. Naruto watched the reactions of the Hokage and the three other people in the room.

"Ok Naruto-kun thank you for retrieving it I will take it… oh and here is payment for what could be considered an A rank mission" The third said. Naruto nodded as he walked out of the room. The Hokage sighed and turned back to his advisors who had returned their attention to him. He coughed to get their attention "all right it seems that we will have an extra in our graduating class of gennin this year." The third paused for a moment and thought about what he could do when one of the advisors, danzo spoke up "Hokage sama why don't we just make a one man cell that can be back up until either a team opens up or they are tested by jounin level opponents at some time." The Hokage thought it over and decided to give dazo's idea a try but first he would have to figure out who the gennin would be. "And who do you expect I put in this position?" he asked the war hawk. At this danzo grinned and said "why none other than Naruto uzumaki" He said with a grin.

_Naruto's training ground_

Naruto had just arrived at his training ground and decided to take a nap. Naruto usually slept at his training ground because the village had broken into and vandalized his apartment every time he seemed to leave it. Naruto laid down and prepared to get some sleep.

_Seal_

_Drip, Drip, Drip, Sniffle_

Naruto woke up in a sewer and saw a lighted corridor and walked towards it and saw a sight that would forever make his heart stall. Their curled in a ball was a girl in her mid-twenties. She wore a tight dress with red trims; she had blood red eyes C- cup breasts and nine flowing tails. Naruto was knocked out of his musings when he heard the girl sob softly.

Naruto being the gentlemen he was could not stand to see a woman cry walked up to the girl. As Naruto kneeled down he was surprised to see the girl snuggle into his warmth and continued to cry softly. Naruto gently held the woman in a hug and stroked her hair. After a couple of minutes she calmed down as she looked into Naruto's eyes and saw kindness and compassion in thoughts soft eyes of his.

"Are you all right?" Naruto asked the girl, gently caressing her face. She nodded with a slight blush on her whiskered checks. Naruto sat in front of the girl and the two sat in silence for a few moments before Naruto broke it. "So you're the Kyuubi?" he asked her. She nodded and said "**Yes I am, do you hate me?" **she asked I a sad voice a she looked at him only to see him smile at her. "No way Kyuubi-Chan I just met you I have no place to judge you" he told her kindly. She smiled a truly heartwarming smile at him as the two began to talk into the night.

_Next morning academy_

Class was just starting when Naruto walked in but no longer was he wearing his orange track suit now he wears something much more befitting of a shinobi. (think Ezio's assassins creed coat but pitch black with blood red in the zipper area and the top triangle sticking out having a one tailed fox.) This got many reactions from his "classmates" most were "whose that?" and a few rare "So much hotter than sasuke-kun" that particular comment got a growl from inside Naruto's head making Naruto chuckle softly. Last night when Naruto was leaving his mindscape Kyubbi jumped him and started making out with him. It was probably one of Naruto's most fond memories to date. Naruto realized he needed to take a seat he scanned the room and found one next to the biggest emo this side of the elemental nations. Naruto took a seat next to him and laid his head back and began to concentrate on blocking out all sound. Well that was until a pair of "ninja" girls came through the door and yelled "FIRST" at the top of their lungs making Naruto's eyebrow twitch. The first one was sakura harano the most annoying girl he had ever met. Next to her was Ino and she was, if only slightly, better ninja trainee than the bubble gum whore. Naruto ignored the two until they approached when they did sakura started to yell at Naruto all the while naruto's eye brow was twitching at an insane speed. Until the bitch decided to hit him just as Iruka, the instructor walked in and what happened next shocked everyone when sakura fist was near his head a red chakra hand shot out of Naruto's shoulder blade and grabbed her wrist while everyone else watched the scene play out. Naruto slowly turned to the now terrified girl who, from the stain on her pants pissed herself and showed her his red slited eyes and as he spoke his voice blended Kyubbi's and Naruto's perfectly together "i**f** y**o**u **e**v**e**r t**o**u**c**h **m**e a**g**a**i**n w**e **will** destroy** y**o**u." With that the chakra claw retreated into Naruto's shoulder blade and his eyes retuned to blue but now they were a navy cold emotionless blue. He then turned back to the front to a worried Iruka who then sighed in relief when the kyubbi's chakra receded. Sakura was shaking like a leaf and sat as far from Naruto as possible. Iruka then began reading the teams "alright team…" Iruka paused and said "team zero Naruto uzumaki, assault and support…" just as Iruka finished an ANBU appeared "Naruto uzumaki the hokage wishes to see you." Naruto just nodded and diapered in a body flicker leaving everyone wide eyed at the "dope" disappearing.

_Hokage office _

Naruto arrived in the office and stood in front of the Hokage as he smiled at the young man before him. "Hello Naruto-kun you have probably just heard you will be placed on a one man cell as support for the time being. You will remain in the village until you acquire a certain number of D-ranks let's say 100 and then I will give you a low class C-rank. Does that sound acceptable? Naruto just nodded and asked when he could start his "Missions" the Kage just smiled and said "anytime you want." With that Naruto disappeared.

_Naruto's training ground_

Naruto arrived at his training ground and began to get to work using Kage bushins he started by making a group of 1000 shadow clones 100 for chakra control, 600 for rasengan, 50 for his wind element training, 50 for his water, 20 for lightning, 40 for exploding clones 20 for Kage shuriken and finally 20 for Kage kunai. After that Naruto got to work on evolving his sharingan so he summoned another 100 clones. He quickly split this group into 2 groups of 50 and orders the first to go and do D-ranks while Naruto begins his "training".

Time skip 2 weeks later

Naruto is getting ready to do his first kuchiyose Edo Tensei summon when he realizes he is missing something important the sacrifices. Then a voice in his head emerged "**you know naru-kun you could go and ask the old man for a C-rank bandit elimination mission" **the Kyuubi said helpfully.That is one of the other major improvements Naruto had made, his relationship with Kyuubi while she could still be a bit timed they had grown a lot closer together and he was happy. Naruto sighed and got up and ordered his clones to start dispelling in groups of 5 every forty seconds or so.

Hokage office

Naruto body flickered in stood before the old man "Old man could I have that c rank now?" Naruto asked. The old man smiled "alright Naruto-kun do you know what type of mission you want?" he asked. "Yes a bandit elimination mission" he said. The Hokage sighed "are you sure Naruto" "yes" he said. The third nodded and pulled out a scroll "Here is the location of the camp be careful Naruto" Naruto nodded.

Time skip 3 hours later

Naruto had just arrived near the camp twenty yards away and was observing the camp Naruto noticed it had about twenty thugs. Naruto waited until night

Time skip half hour past dusk

Naruto began his decent into the camp he first took out the stragglers or rather knocked them out and put them in prison scrolls once he had five he swept through the camp like a ghost he quickly finished up and stored any goods away he could sell outside the village.

Next day Naruto's training ground

Naruto had reported in and had obtained his payment today he was going to begin his Edo Tensei summoning and hoped he wouldn't piss of the Kage's he was summoning. He summoned the first Hokage. (AN: this is my way of doing this jutsu if you don't like it suck it) first he summoned a single coffin and placed the first bandit in it then he went through the hand seals and summoned the first Kage. Naruto was surprised to see the first before him; he remembered why he summoned him. The first glared at Naruto "who are you and why have you summoned me?" he asked with his Kage voice while Naruto stared passive at the man and decided to answer him "I have summoned you here to work out a deal" Naruto said. "And what deal would that be?" the first asked. "I will summon you for combat agenst the enemies of the leaf and in return I will let you see your granddaughter tsunade again when I get the opportunity to do so" Naruto said. The first nodded "alright I will fight by your side Naruto-san" with that the Hokage disappeared.

End of chapter 1


End file.
